Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Koushiro es tímido. Sora es testaruda. Taichi es Taichi. [Reto para el foro Proyecto 1-8 y para Genee]
1. Lo que es, lo que no es

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos.**

1. _Lo que es, lo que no es_

* * *

Izumi Koushiro _es_ tímido. Él es, especialmente, cuando se trata de sentimientos y así es más precisa su clasificación dentro de esa categoría específica. A Koushiro le gusta la precisión, la fiabilidad y lo concreto. Sus maestros dicen que tiene un gran futuro, que él puede ser un nombre reconocido si se esfuerza. Un genio, incluso. Porque él no es tímido cuando se trata de conocimiento, de saber. Puede recitar verdades casi clínicas, certezas que suenan insensibles y hechos que tienen un mundo de significados sin que su lengua termine enredándose con torpeza.

Su mejor compañía es una computadora y él cree que no está _tan_ mal. Después de todo, su ordenador no puede hacerle daño con las palabras que aparecen en la pantalla, él las elige. Le pertenecen.

Pero él no puede decir que está asustado por lo que escuchó decir a sus padres una noche de insomnio, no puede decir que está preocupado por las memorias que no tiene y por como la tierra firme de su vida se mueve bajo sus pies. No puede decir que está dolido aunque _duele_ y que los ojos le arden con la sal de las lágrimas cuando recuerda.

Él no es quién era. Él ni siquiera sabe quién _es_ y no está seguro si quiere averiguarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Takenouchi Sora _no_ es frágil. Ella no es una señorita y a ella no le gustan los arreglos florales que decoran la sala. No quiere faldas ni vestidos, no le interesa verlos _o_ vestirlos. Cuando su madre la mira con ojos teñidos de decepción, Sora quiere gritar y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Las lágrimas en sus ojos son de rabia, no de tristeza. _No_ son de tristeza.

En su cumpleaños, su padre le regala un sombrero azul que parece un casco y su madre le dice que no es adecuado para una señorita como ella. Desde entonces, Sora lo usa para esconder el pelo que no es rojo pero que se le parece. Ella es testaruda, ella es orgullosa.

Su madre _no_ la quiere lo suficiente, piensa, cuando discuten por la forma en la que se comporta. Porque no puede ver que Sora no es como ella quiere que sea. Toshiko tal vez piensa que es como uno de sus arreglos que pueden modelarse. Su padre _no_ la quiere lo suficiente, piensa, cuando lo ve marchar después de una de sus esporádicas visitas que saben a poco. Él prefiere sus viajes y sus libros.

Ella no sabe lo que el amor significa. Porque el amor no debería doler tanto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yagami Taichi _no_ es tímido. Y él piensa que hay algo terriblemente inquietante en la fragilidad. Él _es_ entusiasmo, es energía. Él es de las personas que dicen lo que está en su mente aún antes de que esas cosas crucen por su mente.

Él es el niño que se ríe más fuerte, el que corre más rápido y él que siempre hace ruido. Es el niño que aprendió a montar la bicicleta después de caer mil veces. Es el que llevó a su hermana al hospital un día por no pensar en lo que puede suceder cuando lo malo sucede y se arrepiente de ello cada vez que la ve enfermar. Fragilidad es Hikari en una cama de hospital, es el dolor de saber que fue su culpa y el peso que siente cuando ella se disculpa por lo que pasó.

Él es inocencia, él es lo que es y nadie puede definirlo fácilmente. _Es_ Taichi y eso es lo que sus amigos y su hermana suelen decir de él.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro se anota en el club de fútbol porque _tiene_ que anotarse obligatoriamente en, al menos, una actividad extracurricular y piensa que es mejor hacer el ridículo cuando está rodeado de personas que hacerlo en la soledad de un deporte individual. El por qué elige el fútbol, él no sabe. No es azar, o tal vez lo es.

Su madre parece feliz cuando le cuenta la noticia aunque él no cree que sea tan importante, y sus profesores están satisfechos.

La niña del sombrero rosado que va a su clase le desea suerte cuando lo ve en el campo de juego, indeciso y tímido como es para sus nuevas decisiones, y él aprieta el papel en su mano, arrugándolo hasta que está escondido entre sus dedos.

No cree en la suerte, no, pero piensa que puede necesitarla. Él es malo para los deportes, es malo para no ser tímido y es malo cuando está fuera de la computadora.

No lo arruines, piensa. Es probable que con la práctica comience a mejorar y no sea un desastre cuando al equipo le toque jugar en un campeonato. Tal vez pueda pasar desapercibido en medio de todo.

No es un mal plan.

Koushiro cree en las probabilidades.

Conocer a Yagami Taichi y Takenouchi Sora no es inesperado, en realidad. Ellos son los referentes del equipo y es inevitable que se encuentren.

 _Ser amigo de ellos,_ pensará luego, _también lo es._

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuando empecé a pensar en la historia de Koushiro, Taichi y Sora para el reto de Genee, pensaba en el primer encuentro de nuestro pelirrojo con los otros dos y no al revés. Por alguna razón. Tengo la intención de mantener los capítulos cortos pero voy a tratar de mantener las actualizaciones regulares por eso mismo, aunque no voy a prometerlo.

Todos los errores son míos.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Y así comienza

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos.**

2\. _Y así comienza._

* * *

Taichi conoce a Sora en un parque en Odaiba, no mucho después de mudarse de Hikarigaoka. El pelo rojizo resalta contra el verde y el azul, Taichi lo ve desde lejos. Él se acerca a preguntarle si quiere jugar al fútbol con él y camina decidido por el parque. Es su primera vez en ese lugar y su madre se distrae comprando un helado a Hikari.

—¡Hola! ¿Quieres jugar...—dice al niño pelirrojo y cuando se da vuelta, se da cuenta que _no_ es un niño. Lleva el pelo casi tan corto como Hikari y tiene los ojos más oscuros que su hermana. También es un poco más alta.

Taichi se congela y se desinfla su entusiasmo. La última vez que invitó a una niña a jugar al fútbol con él, Hikari terminó en el hospital.

Es una sorpresa cuando la niña sonríe.

—Me gustaría jugar. Pero no soy muy buena con la pelota—dice.

—Claro—Taichi la entiende, su voz cambia al tono que usa cuando quiere consolar a Hikari y no entiende que respuesta es la que quiere escuchar—. Eres una chica.

Es la _peor_ cosa que puede decir. La niña parpadea una vez y entonces Taichi no puede recordar lo que pasa después. La niña pelirroja lo toma como un desafío y aunque no es buena en darle dirección a la pelota al principio, mejora tanto que casi parece que le mintió cuando le dijo que era mala.

Es el juego más divertido que tiene en mucho tiempo y Taichi termina lleno de tierra, riendo a carcajadas, por primera vez desde que llegó a esta nueva ciudad de desconocidos.

.

* * *

.

—Nosotros también acabamos de llegar hace poco—dice la niña, con algo de tristeza. Sus ojos se pierden en el cielo del atardecer—. No voy a conocer a nadie en la escuela primaria.

Taichi puede simpatizar.

—No vivo muy lejos de aquí—señala a lo lejos porque todavía no está acostumbrado a lo que hay a su alrededor—. Mamá prometió que podría venir seguido a este parque.

—Yo también vivo cerca—dice la niña.

—¿Vas a venir mañana?—pregunta Taichi y sus ojos brillan—¿Vamos a poder jugar de nuevo?

Ella se ríe. —Sí.

Sora vuelve a ver a Taichi en el parque al día siguiente. Él agita el brazo tan fuerte para saludarla que parece que se le va a salir. Le saca una sonrisa, la primera de muchas, y corre hasta alcanzarlo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi no es un mal ganador y parece aceptar bastante fácil que no siempre puede ganar. Le gusta hacerlo, sí, pero no es caprichoso cuando pierde a menos que sea con trampa. Sora no hace trampa así que si ella le gana, él solamente se deprime _medio_ minuto antes de reponerse.

Él lo intenta otra vez, porque no sabe darse por vencido.

Sora es dulce hasta que tiene que ser competitiva.

—¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?—pregunta Taichi y es curioso, en verdad.

Sora sonríe y trata otra vez. Ella también puede ser muy terca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora es muy enojona, piensa Taichi cuando vuelve a su casa. Pero su enojo se disuelve tan rápido que es como una nube pasajera. Ella arruga las cejas cuando piensa él está siendo tonto (también se lo dice) pero a veces, solo a veces, sus labios parecen querer sonreír.

Taichi se divierte adivinando cuando está enojada de verdad y cuando no.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi puede decir cosas que no son bonitas sin darse cuenta y Sora sabe que él _no_ se da cuenta. Es la expresión de confusión en su cara que lo dice todo y la forma en la que parece nervioso cuando piensa que la ofendió de verdad.

Así que ella empieza a cuidar de lo que él dice. Alguien tiene que.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Ella es mi hermana Hikari.

La niña tiene un silbato en su boca que dice palabras con pitidos y seguro que es demasiado pequeña para la edad que tiene. Pero también esboza una sonrisa tan grande como la de su hermano cuando la saluda.

—Ella es _mi_ _amiga_ Sora.

Ellos se conocen hace menos de una semana y Sora lo llama el _niño del parque_. Es fácil encariñarse con Taichi. Demasiado fácil, por momentos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro conoce a Taichi y Sora en el primer entrenamiento del club de fútbol.

El cabello de ella, casi rojo, resalta en la multitud. El de él es un desorden difícil de pasar por alto. Ellos no lo ven, no al principio. Los dos corren detrás del balón como si no hubiese nadie más en la cancha. Taichi es rápido, Sora es ágil y hacen un equipo imparable. Koushiro se pregunta cómo empezó una amistad como esa, cómo puede seguir.

Es probable que nunca lo sepa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Muchas cosas pasan a la vez cuando el tiempo regresa al cause natural. Koushiro, que es tímido, levanta la cabeza. Taichi, que es distraído, hace un mal movimiento y Sora, que es buena en matemáticas, calcula la trayectoria de la pelota.

—¡Cuidado!

No termina con un golpe, en realidad. De alguna forma las manos de Koushiro golpean la pelota antes que su cara y él es ileso.

— _Guauuu_ —dice Taichi, su voz dibujando su sorpresa—, ¿viste eso, Sora?

—¿Que casi golpeas a otra persona con el balón? Sucede a diario. El superior Jou tuvo que reemplazar sus anteojos la ultima vez.

En la mirada apenada de Taichi, Koushiro quiere sonreír. Entonces, los ojos rubíes de Takenouchi se centran en él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta, y su voz es más amable— Taichi puede ser muy bruto.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¡Pero la desvíaste!—Yagami lo celebra como si fuese una gran hazaña y Koushiro se sonroja—Tal vez puedas ser un arquero. O... ¡Ya sé! Hay que ver si puede hacerlo de nuevo.

Koushiro sospecha que ese chico consume demasiada azúcar. Sora es más tranquila y sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa que no parece tal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Eres Izumi Koushiro-kun, ¿no es así?

Él asiente sin palabras, sorprendido de no ser invisible para Takenouchi. Pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en pasar desapercibido. Pero Taichi lo sorprende más cuando dice:

—Tu pelo es llamativo, ¿sabes? Un poco difícil de olvidar. Es más rojo que el de Sora.

—¿Tienes alguna fijación con los pelirrojos?—pregunta ella, pero está sonriendo. —Ve a buscar el balón, Taichi.

Él alza las cejas mientras mira a su amiga. —¡Mandona! Te olvidas que _yo_ soy el capitán del equipo.

—¿Y quién lo arrojó?—y el tono de ella es triunfal.

Taichi se ríe casi torpemente y va a buscar el balón que Koushiro desvío hacia el lado contrario del campo.

—Tienes que disculpar a Taichi. Es un poco...—pero se queda sin palabras y sonríe casi con cariño—, vienes a unirte al club, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, Takenouchi-san—susurra, valientemente. Sora parece una chica amable.

Ella sonríe más, y sus ojos son cálidos.

—Entonces... Bienvenido al equipo, Izumi-kun.

Koushiro sonríe, apenas.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—una voz exclama desde alguna parte y sabe que es Taichi tratando de llamar la atención—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Y _así_ comienza.

* * *

 **N/A** : Este capítulo es más un experimento que otra cosa. Creo que mis ideas de como eran pre-mundo digital/digimons son un poco desordenadas en este sentido. Tengo muchas ideas de _como_ se llevan los chicos, pero muy pocas sobre como se conocen. Además, aunque tengo la sensación que los chicos se vieron en Hikarigaoka antes, también estoy convencida que no serían capaces de recordarse el uno al otro como tampoco recuerdan a los digimons.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Los amigos de Koushiro

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos.**

* * *

3\. _Los amigos de Koushiro_

* * *

La primera vez que Sora pone un pie en el hogar de Taichi, ella ve una parte de él que no acostumbra. Es el mismo niño alegre y divertido y espontáneo, pero hay algo... Hay algo que es diferente.

Taichi y Hikari son contrastes. Cuando él es risa burbujeante y frenesí, ella es calma y dulzura. Él sabe que su hermana es especial y nadie puede persuadir a Hikari de que Taichi no siempre tiene razón.

Le cuesta un poco darse cuenta que en su casa, Taichi es más atento. Si ve que Hikari necesita algo, es el primero en reaccionar. Si nota un gesto apagado, lucha por sacarle una sonrisa. Y si Hikari y Sora ríen de sus locuras, entonces Taichi se ilumina como un sol.

Sora mira ese lado de él y siente algo muy parecido a la simpatía. Ella sabe que puede ser agotador. Ella sabe que él no tiene idea que tienen un poco más en común después de ese día.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Eres un gran hermano, ¿sabes?

Taichi hace algo que la sorprende: se sonroja. No dice nada por un minuto muy largo y después se despide muy suavemente.

Sora no lo menciona otra vez. Todo el mundo tiene sus límites y es la primera vez desde que conoce a Taichi que ella encuentra el suyo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ellos no tienen problemas para fingir que nada pasó. Se vuelven muy buenos en ello. Taichi es lo suficientemente distraído para dejarse engañar y eso es de gran ayuda cuando Sora no quiere que él se de cuenta de las cosas.

Sora es lo suficientemente atenta para reconocer las señales de que hay cosas que Taichi, el niño que parece invencible, no quiere escuchar.

Funciona, para los dos. La mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso, aunque a veces sus dos posturas choquen tanto que no pueden soportar el ruido que hay entre ellos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La primera vez que Koushiro pone un pie en la casa de Taichi, algo en su estómago da muchas vueltas. Lleva muy poco en el equipo (un mes) y es una sorpresa que alguien le preste atención. De una buena manera, es decir. La mayoría del tiempo, él es un desastre. Lo sabe y, en parte, lo único que quiere es dejar de jugar y esconderse bajo tierra.

Tiene la impresión que ni Taichi ni Sora van a dejar que haga eso.

Llama a la puerta y se sorprende cuando una niña pequeña (más pequeña que él) se asoma detrás de la puerta.

No sabe que decir.

—Eres Izumi Koushiro-san, ¿verdad?

Él asiente, sin palabras.

La niña sonríe ampliamente y en esa sonrisa, algo hace clic en su mente. Hay algo muy único en ese gesto para que pueda reconocerla.

—Mi hermano habla mucho de ti—explica la pequeña y Koushiro se da cuenta que realmente está frente a la misteriosa Hikari. Por alguna razón, el escuchar a Taichi hablar de ella como lo hace, le dio la idea de que era mayor que ellos—. Pasa. Lo llamaré.

Una parte de él quiere preguntarle si siempre actúa así con extraños. Pero Hikari cierra la puerta detrás de él sin esfuerzo y camina con calma mientras llama a su hermano.

Taichi aparece poco después y Koushiro no se sorprende ni un poco cuando le dice que no recordaba la hora en la que habían acordado reunirse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues vamos a ir al parque y con Sora te ayudaremos a practicar.

—Pero el entrenador...

—Tú te sumaste después al equipo, es normal que no tengas el mismo ritmo. Te ajustarás.

—Pero yo...

Taichi levanta una ceja.

Koushiro se calla y por mucho tiempo solo se miran el uno al otro. Hikari frunce el ceño cuando regresa de la habitación y se topa con esa imagen. Tiene una bufanda y una campera gruesa que hace que Koushiro se pregunte si bajó la temperatura de repente.

—¿Pasa algo malo, hermano?

Taichi se rasca la cabeza y niega sin palabras. Luego, mira a Koushiro. Parece que ve algo que hace que su cara se suavice.

Es una expresión que se parece a la que usa con Hikari.

—Oye, yo no podía andar en bicicleta las primeras veces que lo intenté. Pero ahora me va bien. Es cosa de seguir y seguir. Tienes que ser... uh, per…

—¿Perseverante?—pregunta Koushiro. Él sabe muchas palabras y puede que esa sea la que el mayor está buscando. La cara de Taichi es un poema y supone claramente que no es lo que quería decir.

—Perseverante es cuando no te das por vencido, ¿no?

Casi sonríe en eso.

—Sí.

Taichi cierra su mano en un puño y lo levanta. —Entonces a partir de hoy serás Koushiro, el perseverante.

Taichi lo llama así durante el resto del día. A él no le molesta. Empieza a acostumbrarse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hikari se sienta en un banco del parque, con un libro que tiene dibujos y parece contenta con ello. Koushiro no se pierde las miradas que Taichi envía en su dirección.

Por primera vez, siente algo que no puede reconocer ante la idea de tener un hermano.

Él no puede tener un hermano porque sus padres no son...

Sora llega solo un poco después al parque y Koushiro no puede dejar de estar feliz de verla.

—Hola, chicos—los saluda con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos—. Se me hizo tarde en mi casa.

Koushiro tiene la tentación de preguntar por qué. No lo hace porque Taichi empieza a hablar con entusiasmo sobre el juego que los une.

El pelirrojo ve a Sora relajarse poco a poco y su mente vuelve a centrarse en lo que está diciendo Taichi.

—Entonces hoy vamos a ser: Taichi, el capitán. Sora, la entrenadora y Kou, el perseverante.

Sora parpadea. El pelirrojo totalmente espera que haga una pregunta pero ella solo sonríe una sonrisa de las suyas y sale corriendo hacia donde está Hikari.

Cuando vuelve, Takenouchi hace sonar el silbato.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?—Taichi mira a Sora primero y luego al silbato.

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

—Se lo pedí.

Koushiro no entiende porque la respuesta es importante pero Taichi sonríe con más entusiasmo después de eso, como si Sora hubiese superado una prueba que no sabía que tenía que rendir.

Koushiro no entiende a esos chicos y se pregunta si pasar más tiempo con ellos va a aclarar sus dudas.

Para investigación, piensa. Porque si los investiga de lejos, no le harán daño.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora hace sonar el silbato otra vez y es un sonido que hace eco en recuerdos que no tienen pero que comparten y los tres se quedan congelados un instante.

Entonces, el instante pasa y ellos vuelven a ser los de siempre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Tienes que quitarme el balón—dice Taichi.

Koushiro no está acostumbrado a correr tanto pero es una experiencia... estimulante. Sora y Taichi parecen no cansarse y al mismo tiempo, ellos lo animan a seguir.

Cuando Koushiro es torpe con sus pies, Sora se mueve más despacio. Es todavía ágil y no deja de moverse, pero se ajusta a su ritmo.

Cuando Koushiro se tropieza, Taichi le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse. No se ríe, pero le comenta que son caídas espectaculares.

—Tienes una forma de caer—murmura y Koushiro sabe que no es una burla cuando le cuenta que Sora empezó a jugar después que él y rara vez tropieza mientras que Taichi puede enumerar todas las veces que llegó a su casa con un raspón.

El resto de la tarde pasa rápido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Le dije al entrenador que solo te faltaba entrenamiento—Taichi parece muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sora va a buscar a Hikari y vuelven de la mano. La pequeña tiene los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te aburriste?—pregunta Taichi y el cambio en su voz es drástico. Él había sido muy firme en no invitar a Hikari a jugar. Dijo que ellos debían centrarse en Koushiro.

—No. Me gusta verlos jugar, se ven muy concentrados—dice la pequeña y suena sincera—. Me gustaría sacarles fotos para que se vieran también.

Koushiro piensa que esa niña es muy inusual.

—Mamá no va a querer que traigas una cámara al parque si ella no está—dice como si eso fuese el mayor obstáculo del mundo.

Taichi también es inusual.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora y Koushiro tienen que caminar una calle juntos antes de separarse ya que viven en dos complejos departamentales diferentes. El recorrido no es largo pero Koushiro tiene la necesidad repentina de hablar cuando llegan a una esquina. No le gusta que el silencio sea su mejor compañía. Aún cuando no es incómodo.

—Gracias, Takenouchi-san. Me ayudaste mucho hoy.

Ella le da una sonrisa. Sora parece disfrutar de sonreír. Tiene un gesto inexplicablemente suave en su sonrisa.

—Cuando yo entré al equipo, nadie creía que lograría ajustarme salvo Taichi y eso solo porque él me conocía desde antes.

 _Sé lo que se siente ser subestimado_ , quiso decir. Las palabras simplemente no salen como desea.

—Y ahora eres la mejor del equipo—Koushiro admira eso.

El entrenador había anunciado que Sora iba a ser la capitana en el equipo femenino para el próximo torneo.

Ella se mueve incómoda. Puede que sea la primera en dar palabras de aliento cuando son necesarias, pero sin duda prefiere no ser el tema central cuando se trata de cosas buenas que hablen de ella.

—No diría que soy la mejor—dice—. Pero sí que siempre es más fácil cuando tienes apoyo. No tienes que sentirte mal si al principio no te sale, Koushiro-kun. Puede ser difícil ajustarse. Tengo fe en ti.

No muchas personas habían dicho eso de él y no sabe como responder.

—Y puedes llamarme Sora, ¿sabes? Takenouchi-san es algo que escucho mucho de las alumnas de mi mamá.

No llega a preguntarle si su madre es maestra porque Sora parece creer que ha dicho demasiado y desaparece.

Es otra contradicción. Es sorprendente que sus compañeros del equipo estén tan llenos de ellas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ellos caen en una especie de rutina, después de eso. No todos los días, porque no es posible, pero varias veces a la semana. Taichi insiste, bajo su título de capitán, que no van a detenerse hasta que Koushiro _sea_ el mejor en el equipo.

Suena tan convencido que es difícil no creerle.

Suena tan convencido que Koushiro deja de dudar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Cómo les fue hoy?—pregunta Yuuko cuando ve a Hikari y Taichi en el sillón. Están mirando un programa de televisión del que ella no recuerda el nombre.

Su hijo mayor se gira hacia ella y habla con entusiasmo de lo mucho que van a tener que entrenar y lo divertido que va a ser.

—Aunque a Koushiro realmente parece que no le gusta el fútbol. Sora me dijo que no debería insistir tanto en que juegue si él no quiere... ¡Pero es que está mejorando tanto, mamá! No hay que darse por vencido.

Yuuko sonríe.

—Tal vez la próxima vez podrían hacer algo que a él le guste, ¿no te parece?

Taichi frunce los labios.

—Él es como un niño genio, mamá—protesta Taichi—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo que a él le guste? No soy bueno en la escuela.

Yuuko tiene la tentación de sonreír.

—¿Crees que los niños genios solo estudian?

—Bueno, Koushiro siempre tiene su computadora con él. Siempre está buscando cosas.

—¿Y le has preguntado qué le gusta hacer?

—Uh...

—Harías bien en preguntarle más cosas.

Taichi lo hace.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora deja sus zapatos en la entrada y saluda a su madre con toda la calma que puede. Toshiko se mantiene ocupada con unos arreglos en la sala cuando la saluda de regreso.

—¿Vienes de jugar con tus amigos?

Sora se queda muy quieta.

—Sí.

Toshiko se gira para verla y Sora se muerde la lengua cuando reconoce la mirada decepcionada en la cara de su madre. Puede que sea por su ropa llena de tierra, por su gorro y su pelo despeinado o solo porque Sora no puede ser la hija que quiere.

—No tienes que pasar mucho tiempo en esos entrenamientos particulares o puedes descuidar tus otras tareas.

—Son para ayudar a un niño nuevo que entró en el equipo. Necesita que lo apoyemos.

Se va a su habitación sin decir más y Toshiko suspira. A veces realmente no sabe que debe decir para que Sora no vea sus palabras como un reproche.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora a veces piensa en decirle a Taichi pero entonces, ella no tiene idea de qué se supone que debe decir y por qué es importante que lo sepa.

Además, Taichi no la entendería.

Sinceramente, ella misma no entiende del todo lo que está mal.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Vas a ser titular en el próximo partido?—pregunta Yoshie y Koushiro se sonroja mientras asiente con la cabeza—Felicidades, sé que te esforzaste mucho.

No cree que deba felicitarlo a él porque lo único que está haciendo es seguir los consejos de Sora y Taichi.

La sonrisa de Yoshie crece un poco más.

—El entrenador dice que mejoré mucho—explica sin perder la calma. Algo en el rostro de su ma... de Yoshie cae y él no sabe qué es lo que hizo mal. Él no es bueno para hablar con la gente.

Hay una pausa dolorosa que ninguno sabe llenar.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Koushiro quiere llorar pero sonríe y dice que sí. A veces se pregunta por qué esas cosas tienen que doler tanto.

Se encierra en su habitación y enciende la computadora. Busca información sobre el fútbol y piensa algunas cosas que pueden corregir con base en lo que encuentra.

Pasan horas y olvida por qué estaba allí, en primer lugar. Así lo prefiere.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi hace una cara muy graciosa cuando algo lo asombra. Sora se ríe abiertamente y eso también es novedad.

Es agradable sorprenderlos.

Koushiro es capaz de decirles todo lo que encontró y que puede ser útil para mejorar.

—¡Eres un genio!—dice Taichi con admiración sincera. Cuando dice algo, rara vez es una mentira.

—Pensaste en todo—lo felicita Sora cuando él ya no tiene que decir.

—Tenemos que intentarlo mañana—Taichi comienza con entusiasmo y se desinfla lentamente hacia el final. Koushiro y Sora lo miran con inquietud—. Mamá me dijo que tengo que concentrarme más en la escuela. Quiere que entrenemos menos fuera de clases.

Koushiro contiene las ganas de suspirar. Él realmente disfruta de pasar tiempo con sus... ¿sus amigos?

—Creo que podríamos cambiar un poco la rutina—dice Sora, entonces—. Tomemos un día para estudiar. Los demás podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

Taichi se anima un poco más en eso.

—¿De verdad?—Sora asiente y él vuelve su mirada entusiasta hacia el más pequeño—¿Y tú que dices, Koushiro?

—¿Yo?

No espera que quieran pasar tiempo con él más allá del que dedican al fútbol. Taichi y Sora lo miran como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra.

—Uh, yo soy de un curso diferente.

—¿No eres una especie de genio?—pregunta Taichi y frunce el ceño. Sora le lanza una mirada.

—Yo...

Algo cambia, en ese momento. —¿Es que vamos a retrasarte y por eso no quieres?

Koushiro parpadea. No entiende de dónde salió eso— ¿Qué...?

—¿Quieres dejarlo hablar?—interrumpe Sora y mira a Taichi con algo muy parecido a la irritación—Estás siendo un tonto.

La expresión de su cara es de traición cuando se vuelve hacia ella. —¿Tú _también_ crees que soy un tonto?

Taichi les lanza miradas agrias a ambos durante el resto del entrenamiento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Cómo puedo disculparme?

Sora le da una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Es algo que está en su cabeza. No es algo que tú hayas dicho.

—Yo no creo que sea un tonto—él realmente siente que tiene que decir eso en voz alta. Y repetirlo. Porque él no cree eso.

De hecho, está bastante seguro que Taichi es una de las personas más interesantes que ha conocido. Con Sora apenas detrás de él.

Ella sonríe con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Yo no tengo muchos amigos—susurra Koushiro a Taichi cuando lo encuentra en las tarimas a la hora de la salida en la escuela. Tuvo que armarse de valor durante dos horas para ir a buscarlo y no puede mirarlo a la cara—Todos piensan que soy raro. Algunos chicos se ríen de mí.

Eso es cierto. Sus compañeros de clases lo hacen y él sabe que lo hacen. No es que puede culparlos.

Taichi lo mira de reojo.

—Eres raro—dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—, ¿y qué?

Koushiro no tiene idea de cómo se las arregla Taichi para hacer eso.

—¿No te importa?

—¿A _ti_ te importa?

Koushiro lo mira fijamente.

Taichi suspira.

—Te gustaría venir a estudiar conmigo y Sora ¿o no?

—Sí, _pero_...

Taichi hace un gesto para que se calle.

—Siempre empiezas a hablar mucho cuando te pregunto cosas. Sólo di: Sí, capitán Taichi.

Koushiro sonríe. Es tímido y no sabe hacer amigos pero la sonrisa llega a iluminar sus ojos oscuros.

—Sí, capitán Taichi.

Es difícil que estén enojados por mucho tiempo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Cómo se llaman?

Él necesita preguntar. —¿Quiénes?

—Los niños que se ríen de ti.

Koushiro se sonroja.

—Son compañeras de mi curso, en realidad.

—Entonces hablaremos con Sora.

—¿Por qué?

— _Nadie_ se burla de mis amigos.

Koushiro sabe muchas palabras (aprende más cada día) y la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe usarlas cuando se trata de ese chico.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Tienes que ignorarlas—Sora no se ve mucho más contenta cuando Taichi le cuenta sobre su problema. De hecho, ella se ve muy molesta—. No dejes que eso te haga sentir mal.

A Sora no le gustan las injusticias y que las personas se lastimen unas a otras pero es más que eso. Habla como si supiese lo que siente y Koushiro no duda que ella es sincera ni por un minuto. Se pregunta quién le hizo daño.

Se da cuenta que no quiere que vuelva a suceder.

—No es tan malo—Koushiro les dice, los tranquiliza, y se siente bien que se interesen en él, se siente... muy bien—. Mimi-san es buena conmigo. Nos sentamos juntos, a veces. A ella realmente le gusta el rosa.

Sora parpadea hacia él y luego sonríe. Sus ojos se aclaran cuando lo hace y son rubíes líquidos.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Koushiro-kun?

—Uh...

No entiende el sentido de tener un color favorito pero no quiere decirles eso.

Taichi inclina la cabeza un poco. Su mirada es de un curioso matiz de chocolate derretido.

—¿Nunca lo habías pensado?

—No.

—El color favorito de Taichi es el rojo—dice Sora, con confianza y solo una pequeña burla en sus ojos—. Por eso siempre se fija en tu cabello y el mío.

Taichi le sigue el juego.

—El color favorito de Sora es el azul. Eso explica el casco que siempre tiene puesto.

Es un punto sensible para ella, aprenden, cuando Sora no responde otra vez. Todo en ella se congela. Taichi la mira con inquietud y apunta otro error a la lista que no alcanza a cubrir. Y Koushiro dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Me gusta el color amarillo.

—¡¿El _amarillo?!—preguntan_ dos voces al mismo tiempo. La incredulidad le da un tinte diferente a la cuestión. Sora suena intrigada,Taichi simplemente no entiende.

Cuando alguien le hace una pregunta de la que no tiene respuesta, Koushiro busca hasta encontrar una. Cuando alguien le hace una pregunta de la que tiene una respuesta, él no deja de responder. No puede dejar de hacerlo.

—Sí, como el de mi computadora. Verán, el amarillo es el color de la creatividad, la inteligencia, la felicidad y la juventud aunque también es un poco contradictorio porque representa también cosas opuestas como...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Son mis amigos_ , piensa Koushiro cuando regresa a su casa. Sus pasos son ligeros, como si estuviese pisando nubes.

Yagami Taichi y Takenouchi Sora son sus amigos.


	4. Corazón, fuego y oro

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos.**

* * *

4\. _Corazón, fuego y oro_

* * *

En la escuela, las cosas no cambian mucho. O si lo hacen, ocurre tan lento que Koushiro no se da cuenta. Sus compañeras de clases lo ignoran en los festivales y fechas similares y él no hace mucho para agradarle a la única persona en el aula que había sido amable con él.

—¡Eres un grosero! —Le grita Mimi, sus ojos llenos con perlas de cristal, y Koushiro entiende como se sintió Taichi cuando pensó que él lo estaba insultando. Aunque Mimi realmente quiere decir lo que dice. Ella es mucho como Taichi en eso.

También sabe que es su culpa. Sigue sin ser bueno en hacer amigos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En los entrenamientos, todo es _sorpresivamente_ diferente. Al principio, lo miraban con recelo y él era un desastre. Un par de meses con Taichi y Sora son casi milagrosos, en los ojos de su profesor y sus compañeros.

Todos parecen más cómodos a su alrededor.

—Parece que tenías razón —le dice el entrenador a Taichi. Koushiro sabe que sus orejas están rojas cuando atrapa a Sora sonriéndole con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos—. Tú también, Takenouchi.

Ella sonríe un poco más.

Cuando ellos tres se quedan solos, Koushiro puede leer el orgullo en sus miradas. Es algo que vio en los ojos de Yoshie y supone que tiene que doler tanto como cuando ella lo demostró... Pero no lo hace.

—Estamos muy contentos por ti —dice Sora. Es la misma expresión que tuvo cuando le dijo que creía en él y Koushiro siente algo cálido en el pecho.

Taichi alza el pulgar. —Supongo que te has ganado tu título como Koushiro, el perseverante.

—Es todo gracias a ustedes.

Él no engaña a nadie.

Sora lo mira como si pudiera ver directamente dentro de su alma. Es inquietante, de alguna forma, y tiene el impulso absurdo de contarle todos sus problemas. Taichi sacude la cabeza y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Nosotros no hicimos nada. —Es imposible no creerle a Taichi cuando habla con su corazón. Koushiro no puede evitar confiar en él—. Es gracias a tu esfuerzo.

—Es un reconocimiento muy bien merecido —insiste Sora, su voz es suave—. Tienes que aprender a aceptar que eres bueno. Estás bien siendo justo como eres.

Si no supiera que Sora no tiene idea de la verdad, él creería que puede leer su mente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Ella tiene razón, ¿sabes? —Susurra Taichi cuando el entrenador llama a Sora para hablar del torneo femenino y los deja solos—. Eres bueno. No dejes que te digan lo contrario.

—Nunca puedo golpear la pelota bien —protesta. En uno de los partidos, eso hizo que hiciese un gol en contra.

—¿Crees que un equipo se trata de que todos hagamos una sola cosa bien y ya? Es ayudarnos entre todos para lograr lo mejor de cada uno. Trabajando juntos, hacemos la diferencia.

Taichi suena serio y Koushiro entiende, de repente, porque él es el capitán del club.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—A la gente le gusta decirnos como somos —le explica a Sora, una vez. Él escuchó a sus compañeras reírse de él otra vez y escuchó a Mimi defenderlo. Es raro saber que ella aún piensa algo bueno de él, pero lo hace dudar. A la gente le gusta decir como es él y Koushiro... es...

En general, lo llaman raro. A Taichi no le importa y, está seguro, a Sora tampoco.

—Creo que todos somos un poco así —dice Sora, con tristeza. Sus ojos miran al cielo con el que comparte nombre. Ella no es de señalar defectos ajenos pero puede admitir los suyos—. Lo hice.

Koushiro sabe que él lo ha hecho.

—Taichi no lo hace.

Parece que no, a veces, pero él acepta la forma de ser de las personas y las desarma con una sonrisa.

Él trata a todo el mundo igual (excepto, tal vez, a Hikari y un poco a Sora) y cuando él dice algo que hiere, no es adrede. Su cara cuando se disculpa (si es que se da cuenta que debe pedir disculpas) lo dice todo.

Taichi es de oro pero él es tan despistado que no lo sabe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Siempre llevas tu computadora a todas partes?

Koushiro mira fijamente a Hikari, aunque la pregunta no suena con malicia.

Ella debe ser uno o dos años menor que él pero son casi de la misma altura. Es frustrante.

—Sí.

Ella asiente. Pregunta simple, respuesta simple. Está bien.

Taichi los invitó a su casa, como de costumbre, pero Sora estaba tardando mucho, así que él decidió llamar por teléfono.

Mientras Koushiro espera, Hikari es su única compañía y él no puede sentirse del todo cómodo. Ella, por otra parte, no se ve intranquila.

—Hago lo mismo con mi silbato. Me recuerda a un viejo amigo.

Koushiro no le dice que la computadora le ayuda a olvidar.

—¿Eres bueno con las computadoras? Mi hermano no lo es.

Cuando Taichi regresa de mal humor porque Sora le colgó, se queda escuchando una explicación que no llega a que entender del todo.

Hikari escucha con atención y Koushiro dice más palabras que las que puede seguir.

Se sienta con ellos en el sillón y sonríe, fingiendo que está entendiendo todo.

Él quiere aprender más sobre Koushiro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora suspira. No es justo, piensa, hacer que sus amigos tengan que esperar por ella innecesariamente. Sabe como se siente eso. No es justo dejar a su mejor amigo con la palabra en la boca. También sabe como es.

Pero ella espera que su padre llegue de visita en cualquier momento y no quiere irse.

—Sora...

Su madre parece muy triste cuando le dice que Haruhiko no vendrá, después de todo, y da excusas en su nombre que suenan casi convincentes. Toshiko parece triste pero eso no se compara con lo que siente ella.

Se encierra en su habitación y no llora...

 _No_ llora.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi busca a su mejor amiga en el salón pero se choca con alguien a mitad del patio por ir distraído.

—¡Lo siento!

Ishida Yamato resopla. No es la primera vez que tienen una conversación parecida.

—Nunca miras por donde vas, ¿cierto?

Ese chico lo pone a la defensiva. Es un efecto raro. —Estaba buscando a Sora.

—¿No has pesando que Takenouchi no te quiere a su alrededor todo el tiempo?

La expresión de su rostro es tan herida, de pronto, que Yamato se arrepiente de haberla provocado.

Suspira.

—Creo que la vi por allá —dice en voz baja y señala hacia un rincón. Una ofrenda de paz.

Taichi estira el cuello y Yamato sabe que la encuentra por la forma en la que sus ojos cambian: se encienden como una chispa. Pero él no se aleja enseguida.

Yamato no sabe si son sus palabras las que lo detienen y vuelve a sentirse mal.

—¡Hey, Sora! —Taichi la llama y ella parece reconocerlo a la distancia.

Taichi no puede ver su cara pero ve que agita un brazo hacia él. Un saludo. Su señal de bienvenida. Entonces, sus pies reaccionan.

Yamato los ve encontrarse a mitad del camino y ve que ambos le sonríen (Taichi lo señala y Sora lo saluda con la mano).

Busca la armónica en su bolsillo y les devuelve el gesto, antes de darse la vuelta.

Él no entiende esa amistad, pero el tal vez sea malo con el concepto general y _ya._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro no puede evitar buscar a Sora y Taichi con la mirada cada vez que no está en su salón.

Jamás es difícil encontrarlos. Y cada vez que los alcanza, ellos le sonríen.

Es una sensación fascinante y no puede darle nombre. Pero espera que nunca lo deje.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Es como... Um—dice Kenji, uno de los chicos del club de fútbol, a un niño de la escuela en las tarimas—, es como si pensaran lo mismo. Estoy seguro que pueden llamarse mentalmente y por eso siempre hacen jugadas juntos. El entrenador dice que son un gran equipo.

—Taichi-san y Sora-san _son_ asombrosos. ¡Yo quiero jugar como ellos algún día! ¡Usaré unas _goggles_ como él!

Koushiro esconde su sonrisa de orgullo.

Se asoma y ve a un niño de cabello granate correr hacia el patio y se pregunta a qué grado pertenece. No se ve mucho más grande que Hikari.

Kenji lo saluda sin malicia cuando lo ve y Koushiro hace una pequeña reverencia.

Todavía es muy bueno para ser tímido. Pero está mejorando en lo demás.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Escuché que dicen que Sora-san y tú tienen telepatía cuando juegan al fútbol—Koushiro no puede dejar de comentar. No son las palabras exactas pero es bastante apropiado para la situación.

Taichi arruga las cejas, confuso.

—¿Qué es _telepatía?_

Koushiro se ríe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Es uno de esos días cuando juegan juntos en el parque y sorprendentemente ni Koushiro ni Taichi terminan en el suelo.

 _—¡Sora! —_ El pelirrojo olvida, incluso, la formalidad—¿Estás bien?

Ella se mueve muy despacio y lo mira con ojos llenos de fuego. Koushiro quiere disculparse pero no tiene idea por qué debería hacerlo.

No quiere pedir perdón por preocuparse.

Taichi llega corriendo a su lado y la ayuda a levantarse con facilidad. Él es, posiblemente, la única persona de la que Sora acepta ayuda. Taichi se ve tan inquieto como Koushiro se siente.

Esa fue una caída muy sorpresiva. Y dolorosa.

—Ayer cuando volvía a casa me tropecé, me duele un poco el tobillo—Sora les sonríe a ambos—. No es nada.

Koushiro no le cree. Pero la sonrisa de alivio en el rostro de Taichi le hace pensar que él sí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora llega a su casa y una ráfaga de dolor en su pie la obliga a sentarse en la entrada.

Su madre la ve y camina hacia ella con mucha prisa.

—¿Sora? ¿Qué pasa?

Se ve tan angustiada que Sora hace lo que nunca hizo.

—Me caí en el entrenamiento, mamá... Me duele mucho.

Su pie parece cada vez más hinchado.

Toshiko suspira.

—Te dije que no deberías seguir con esos juegos de _niños._

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y no sabe qué duele más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Taichi? ¿Koushiro-kun? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

El pie tiene que estar en lo alto, recuerda. No se mueve para saludarlos.

Taichi la mira, preocupado. —No fuiste a la escuela. Te traje los deberes.

Sora lo mira. Ella conoce a Taichi.

—Se los pedimos a Yamato-san —aclara Koushiro y ambos sonríen.

—No voy a poder seguir entrenando con ustedes, muchachos.

Taichi se horroriza. Casi. —¿Por qué?

Ella pone los ojos en lo obvio, señala su pie.

—Tengo un esguince. El doctor me dijo que tengo que tener cuidado un par de semanas o empeorará. Quiero estar lista y bien para el torneo...

Koushiro absorbe la información. Una parte de él está decepcionado, la otra se angustia. No le gusta lo que ve en la expresión de su amiga.

Taichi, como siempre, lo sorprende.

—Pero volverás con nosotros, ¿verdad? ¡Eres la _mejor_ del equipo!

Sora suelta una pequeña risita y Koushiro siente la atmósfera iluminarse. Taichi siempre logra eso.

—No te rías, que es la verdad. Todos lo dicen. Koushiro puede confirmarlo, él es un chismoso aunque lo oculta. Un chismoso encubierto.

El pelirrojo asiente a la primera parte. Luego, mira a Taichi. Ha llegado al punto que entiende cuando él está bromeando.

—Tú tampoco eres tan malo.

Taichi revuelve hacia él, falsamente indignado. Tal vez un poco de ello es real. No es fácil de decir.

—¡Oye! ¡Soy el capitán! ¡Y soy tu senpai! Tienes que darme más respeto... ¡No te rías, Sora!

Ella sonríe ampliamente a Koushiro.

 _—Pelirrojos —dice_ Taichi, como si fuese un insulto.

Pero su sonrisa lo delata.


	5. Ser, estar y parecer

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos.**

* * *

5\. _Ser, estar y parecer._

* * *

Por un tiempo, las cosas siguen igual y piensan que el mundo se congela. Entonces, repentinamente, todo cambia. Sora no puede dejar de preguntarse en qué momento empezó a sentirse tan mal estando en su casa y cuando Taichi le pregunta si todo está bien, ella sonríe y dice sí, que todo está bien.

Cuando él está con ella, eso no es mentira.

 **.**

* * *

.

No debería ser gran cosa, piensa Koushiro cuando ve a Mimi sola en el salón. Ella apenas se aleja de sus amigas desde hace algunas semanas y él no puede acercarse. Parece que ella llegó temprano y está haciendo sus tareas o algo. No era turno de Koushiro para acompañarla pero él había ido a ver a Sora y Taichi para contarles sobre lo que había estado trabajando para mejorar el rendimiento.

Koushiro abre la boca pero las palabras no salen. Mimi lo mira por un breve momento con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos y parece decepcionada.

No debería ser gran cosa, piensa él pero las palabras están atoradas en su garganta. Mimi sacude la cabeza y lo ignora el resto del día. El resto de la semana y un poco más.

Él no puede culparla. Tampoco puede acercarse. Es una paradoja.

 **.**

* * *

.

Taichi es Taichi y cree que los once años no son para preocuparse. Pero claro, él es el único que llegará pronto a los once porque aún falta para el cumpleaños de Sora y no tiene idea de cuándo cumple Koushiro (¿o es que ya pasó?) así que su meta, la meta como el amigo de ambos y el mayor de los tres, es que ellos sonrían más. Con Sora, últimamente, es sorprendente difícil. Pero cuando ella se ríe, él siente que flota. Koushiro lo obliga a ser ingenioso pero sacarle sonrisas a cuentagotas es completamente satisfactorio.

Pelirrojos, piensa cuando se hunde con satisfacción en su cama, los pelirrojos son complicados. O quizás solo aquellos que son sus amigos.

—¿Hermano?

Se levanta con un salto y se golpea con la litera de arriba. Los ojos de Hikari se abren con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo que él no pude dejar de pensar que es gracioso.

Se ríe.

Su hermana pequeña no parece ver la gracia. Está preocupada y le recuerda a Sora, un poco. —¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que estoy bien.

A Hikari, solo a ella, le dará siempre esa respuesta. Aún cuando no sea cierto.

 **.**

* * *

.

Sora sabe lo que decepción significa. Decepción es esperar a su padre todo un día y recibir disculpas que saben a excusas, es no saber que sentir por alguien que debe amar y que no está allí. Decepción es mirar el rostro de su madre y no saber lo que está mirando, es sentir que grita y nadie la escucha. Decepción es sentir que nadie la entiende.

Decepción es cuando falla, es correr todo el camino a la chancha de fútbol y ver que el equipo, su equipo, tiene la sombra de la derrota en sus caras.

Sora no pregunta, no habla, no se queja. No importa que la ignoren, ella sabe lo que sienten y duele.

Duele tanto como llegar a su casa y saber que todo significó nada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro sabe lo que significan las palabras difíciles y no tiene problema para enseñarle vocabulario a Taichi. De hecho es extraño, porque su amigo parece encontrar siempre algo para preguntarle y él no sabe callarse cuando se trata de desparramar datos sueltos.

Lo que no sabe es lo que aprieta en su pecho cada vez que ve la cara triste de Sora (la que ella hace cuando cree que nadie está mirando) ni por qué duele que Mimi ya no le hable en su salón.

Taichi es, como nunca antes, el rayo de sol que él no sabe que es. Y se lo agradece.

Koushiro no entiende lo que amistad significa, no más allá de lo que ve como definición semántica, pero en realidad no le importa.

Él solo quiere que Sora vuelva a sonreír como antes y Taichi no deje de hacerlo jamás.

.

* * *

.

Koushiro no es bueno con las emociones. No cree que pueda serlo alguna vez. Pero su amiga vale la pena el esfuerzo y más. Él espera hasta que están solos para hablar porque de otra forma, no va a poder.

—Yo... um...

Sora no se ríe, pero su sonrisa es más sincera de lo que ha sido desde hace algunos días.

—¿Algo te preocupa, Koushiro-kun? Sabes que te ayudaré si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?

Sora es una mezcla increíble de seguridad e inseguridad que él, por un momento, olvida lo que tiene que decir.

—Sí, lo sé.

Sora sonríe un poco más en eso y eso... es diferente.

—Tú también... lo sabes, ¿cierto? Te ayudaré si lo necesitas.

Los ojos, rubíes líquidos, parecen sorprendidos y Koushiro quiere decir más pero no puede y Sora sonríe y parece que entiende algo que él no.

—Gracias.

No hay solución para un problema del que no se habla, pero ambos están bien con eso.

Por el momento.

—Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones de primavera. Taichi me dijo que va a ver a sus abuelos.

—¿Tú te irás? —Él pregunta.

—Aún no lo sé. A Kyoto, quizás. Mi padre...

Sora se queda callada y luego sonríe. O sonríe y se queda callada. Koushiro no pude precisar que sucede más rápido. No sabe si lamenta haber hablado de más, no sabe si ella solo estaba pensando en voz alta o si, simplemente, piensa que está bien ser un poco más... Real.

Tampoco sabe cuál de los dos huye primero. Koushiro está aterrado de la posibilidad de la realidad tanto o más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Se encuentran a Taichi en un pasillo y él se disculpa por no haber llegado al entrenamiento, también por no haberlos encontrado antes. Dice algo pero lo olvidan cuando notan lo culpable que se ve.

Lo único que importa es que ríen de nuevo y todo es normal y así están _bien._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Son tan diferentes, ellos dos. Koushiro no deja que las personas se acerquen, siempre marca una distancia con el mundo (quizás ni él se da cuenta) y Taichi los mantiene a todos lo más próximos que puede, al alcance de los brazos (para protegerlos, para abrazarlos o solo porque sí).

Sora se da cuenta que entiende más lo primero aunque lucha constantemente con algo que le duele y le pesa. Y, de alguna forma, eso cambia algo.

¿El qué? Aún no lo sabe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Son tan parecidos, ellos dos. Taichi y Sora lo cuidan como a un hermano pequeño y Koushiro no deja de sentirse bien por tenerlos. Ellos lo miran como si no importase que él sea el bicho raro que apenas tiene amigos y como si no importase que a veces él no quiere estar con ellos. Los dos son cálidos y los dos son protectores.

Koushiro los mira, juntos y por separado, y ve contradicciones absolutas en cada fragmento de recuerdos. En ellos, en cada uno. Entre ellos, en ambos. Y en realidad, en algún momento, eso dejó de ser importante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Son tan similares, ellos dos. Y tan distintos a la vez. Taichi no habla del color de pelo, aunque es tentador. Tampoco es que sean bondadosos y pacientes y simplemente... buenos. Sora se enfada cuando se meten en problemas pero la preocupación brilla en sus ojos. Koushiro no se enfada en voz alta pero eso no lo hace menos genuino, él lo oculta mejor. Sora y Koushiro lo esconden todo como si le diese pena mostrarse.

Taichi no lo entiende. Él realmente no lo hace. Ellos son brillantes, piensa con una sonrisa y sus ojos se cierran con cansancio. Él no los entiende pero ellos son sus amigos y los valora. Él no cambiaría un solo pelo de sus cabellos rojos, tan incomprensibles como pudiesen ser.

Es bueno que no sepa darse por vencido.

Piensa pasar mucho tiempo probándoles eso.

* * *

 **N/A** : Lento pero seguro, Genee.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Aquel verano

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos  
**

6 _. Aquel verano_

* * *

Julio llega con el deleite que traen las vacaciones de verano, la promesa de tardes libres y un campamento que los espera el siguiente mes. Taichi no sabe qué le entusiasma más y sonríe su mejor sonrisa mientras le cuenta a su madre lo bien que le está yendo en el club a Koushiro, a pesar de su inseguridad.

—Todavía tiene algunas fallas técnicas, pero... ¡siempre sabe cómo vencer al otro equipo! Dice que hace cálculos, pero igual le digo que es un genio.

Taichi se está dedicando más a la escuela, también, porque Koushiro y Sora no lo dejan hacer otra cosa. Si están los tres juntos y él se distrae, ellos fingen ignorancia. Koushiro es mejor en ello que Sora.

—¿Y del campamento? ¿Han hablado algo más en tu escuela?

—Solo la fecha. En agosto, el primero.

Está deseando que llegue.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hikari levanta la mirada de su libro y acaricia a Miko sin decir mucho. Mira por la ventana con las cejas fruncidas y Taichi la imita solo por curiosidad.

Él no ve nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me pareció ver... —Hikari lo mira con una expresión que le recuerda vagamente a Koushiro. La intriga no arde en los ojos de su hermana, aunque él se pregunta si tiene que ver con lo oscuro en los ojos de su amigo-, hermano, ¿recuerdas algo de nuestra vieja casa? El por qué nos mudamos.

Taichi se encoge de hombros y Hikari suspira. Hay veces que él no la entiende en absoluto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro sonríe cuando el programa termina de instalarse. La conexión a Internet es eficiente y en poco tiempo, podrá conectarse con muchas personas alrededor del mundo. No importa que Mimi ya no le hable en el salón, que se sienta solo en un banco. Él tiene a Taichi, tiene a Sora y ellos... Son.

Sus días en la escuela no son aburridos, sus horas en el club son lo mejor del día. Las noches en su casa, a veces, lo abruman.

Él no puede olvidar que una noche, un tiempo atrás, escuchó una conversación que no debería haber oído. Las palabras están grabadas a fuego en su mente y cuando lo alcanzan, queman.

La computadora se enciende y todo lo que está fuera de la pantalla es irrelevante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora parpadea cuando ve a Yamato en el patio de la escuela, en un rincón. Es el último día de clases y él se ve inusualmente... triste. Quiere acercarse, pero duda. Ishida Yamato no es más que otro niño de quinto, uno amable pero tranquilo, pero hay una soledad en sus ojos que le apena. Y algo que no había visto antes.

No escucha a Taichi llegar a su lado, pero ella siente su presencia. Es difícil ignorarla, la fuerza que se imprime y la calidez.

Ella le sonríe.

—¿Quieres que vayamos con él? —pregunta, en serio.

Sora duda.

—... No. Creo que quiere estar solo.

Taichi la mira y luego a Yamato. Sonríe.

—¡Yamato! Tenemos que tener una guerra de nieve como la última.

Yamato lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Tal vez sea porque están en pleno verano y la idea es tonta (aunque los cambios de clima suenan en las noticias podrían refutarlo) o simplemente está sorprendido porque Taichi acaba de gritarle sin razón alguna.

Sora puede ver una pequeña sonrisa, una genuina, en los labios del niño melancólico y ella... se siente mejor.

El timbre suena y el día de clases, el último por el momento, vuela.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Un campamento? _¿Qué_ campamento?

—¿Dónde vives, Koushiro? El campamento de verano, del que estuvimos hablando los últimos días. Iremos a Mikami Canyon.

—Ah...

Taichi mueve su pie, da pequeños golpes en el suelo.

 _—¿Y?_

—¿Y, _qué?_

—¿Vas a ir?

—Yo...

—Oh, vamos, ¡no puedes faltar! ¡Tienes que venir! No puedes faltar. Bueno, sé que no es obligatorio pero el maestro Fujiyama quiere que vayan muchos chicos porque piensa que es una buena actividad. Sería genial que vinieras también. ¿Por mí? ¿Por Sora?

—Pero...

En el fondo, Koushiro no tiene una elección. No le puede decir que no a ese rostro ilusionado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces, Taichi se recuerda que no todo el mundo disfruta de las mismas cosas. Hikari odia los deportes, aunque tiene buenos reflejos. Él no la culpa, por los deportes, en sus primeros años, la fatigaban mucho. Pero a ella le gusta ver las competencias, le gusta ver los movimientos del ballet, la gracia del patinaje sobre hielo. Es tan distinta a Sora, él piensa que debe tratarla diferente también.

Hikari es su hermana pequeña, frágil. Sora es... Sora. En algún lugar del camino, Sora empezó a describirse así misma como única en su tipo.

Eso está bien para él.

—¿Estás contenta por ir al campamento? —le pregunta a su hermana.

Hikari se ilumina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aunque no lo planea, el campamento llega como un regalo. Sora mira el permiso que le dio su profesor y se pregunta cómo decirle a su madre que quiere ir porque sus conversaciones ultimamente son tensas. Todas ellas. Su padre faltó a su cumpleaños, meses atrás, y su última llamada telefónica la deja extrañamente triste. Él no le dio una fecha de regreso, algo que anhelaba. Su madre intentó decir algo pero se contuvo y a Sora la dejó vacía.

La relación con su madre es aún peor de lo que era unos meses atrás, piensa. Sora recuerda la decepción en la cara de las chicas del equipo, de las personas a quiénes les falló y la voz de su madre diciéndole que Taichi parecía ser mala influencia para ella, que cada vez estaba más rebelde.

El colmo había sido escaparse de la casa por un partido de fútbol. Hay mucho detrás, mucho más. Hay decepción, hay tristeza, hay soledad... Hay falta.

Sora guarda su uniforme del club en su guardarropa y mira con disgusto el kimono que su madre le regaló para el último festival. Es hermoso, en realidad, oscuro y con flores coloridas pintadas en la tela como si estuviesen volando hacia un cielo y hubiesen quedado apresadas. Sora piensa que es hermoso pero lamenta la intención que representa.

Lamenta que las flores estén tan atrapadas como ella se siente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Anomalías_ _clim_ _áticas._ Las palabras se quedan en su mente desde que las escucha en el noticiario. Koushiro no recuerda el nombre de la periodista que da el reporte, aunque sus ojos se deslizan por la pantalla. En pleno verano, América se cubre con un manto de nieve, Oriente Medio es azotado por fuertes lluvias y en Asia, una sequía abraza sus tierras del este.

Es extraño, inusual. A Koushiro le gusta lo curioso del asunto aunque no dispone de medios para reunir datos empíricos. Las imágenes son insuficientes y los testimonios de las personas suenan alternadamente con inquietud líquida o preocupación descarada.

Su madre sirve el desayuno con mano firme y eficiente, y Koushiro le da las gracias. Ella le sonríe, gentil y cariñosa y algo dentro de él duele para devolverle la sonrisa. Sus labios se quedan a medio camino, los entorpece una burbuja de dolor que no tiene nombre.

—Están diciendo que es el cambio climático —comenta su padre, bebiendo su café con parsimonia. En vacaciones de verano, la rutina devora a Koushiro y lo dominios todo se siente monótono.

No es eso, piensa. Pero en la mesa, sus padres hablan de otro tema y todo queda olvidado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora saluda a su madre con cortesía que le parece helada y se detiene bruscamente cuando escucha un suspiro. No sabe de quién fue porque ella estaba tratando de no exhalar la punzada de frustración. Se gira un poco, tímidamente, y espía por encima de su hombro. Takenouchi Toshiko, cabeza de la familia, y heredera de la tradición no se ve tan diferente a cómo una mamá se vería.

Sora a veces hace una diferencia, un lado estricto y un corazón cálido, pero el abismo entre ellas es tan grande últimamente que Sora se pregunta qué tan fuerte tiene que gritar para alcanzarla.

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje —es lo que Toshiko dice y su mano hormiguea para alcanzar a su hija. Pero se mantiene quieta.

Sora le agradece y eso es todo.

Piensa en Taichi, en si se habrá dejado algo olvidado, y en Koushiro, en si habrá recordado que tenía que salir de su casa. Piensa en el campamento con sabor a promesa.

Piensa en su madre, en una casa solitaria y ella se siente culpable por haber ansiado distancia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Estás bien? —Taichi odia la fiebre de Hikari, la que la tiene temblando en su cama en la oscuridad cuando el sol brilla afuera y los espera el campamento que llevan esperando casi un mes.

Ella sonríe —Sí.

Lo siento, piensa. No lo dice porque no puede soportar lo que implica, el recuerdo que hace florecer, y tampoco será apreciado por ella. Odia los resfríos de verano, que llegan más repentinos que en el invierno, y toman tanto de su hermana pequeña.

—Tienes que salir, Taichi —dice su madre, desde la puerta—... O llegarás tarde.

Mira a Hikari una vez más y no sonríe cuando la deja atrás. La escucha pronunciar una palabra, la misma que dijo en la mañana cuando miraban el noticiario.

 _Digimon._

Tal vez debería saber qué significa. Tal vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** Con mi resolución de terminar mis long fic, este es el siguiente en la lista. Los capítulos siguientes van a ser un poco diferentes. Me tardé en decidir como llegar a esta parte ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Un inicio en tres actos

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos**

7\. _Un_ _inicio en tres actos_

* * *

 **I.**

Cuando despierta, Taichi piensa que está soñando. Puede que todo haya sido un parte del mismo evento, una porción de irrealidad. Ya desde el inicio del día de nieve en pleno verano, la aurora boreal que no debería estar en Japón y el muro de agua que los envuelve y arrastra hasta un mundo diferente todo se siente fantástico y lejano.

Pero él está despierto.

Una masa rosada, con ojos grandes color borgoña y con unos dientes que sobresalen de su boca es lo primero que ve.

Taichi grita.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro es un rostro bienvenido, asomándose entre los árboles, con pasos tímidos que llegan de ninguna parte. El rojo de su pelo resalta contra el verde y Taichi está aliviado de encontrarlo a pesar que parece uno de esos collage que arma Hikari donde una imagen se recorta y se pega en un fondo que no se corresponde.

Koushiro le dice que está contento de haberlo encontrado, de no estar solo más, aunque nunca lo estuvo. Motimon dice que ha estado con él desde que cayó del cielo.

Ellos sonríen.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El bosque los rodea, espeso y misterioso, y Taichi se trepa en los árboles cuando escucha que están en una isla abandonada. La isla File, dicen sus nuevos acompañantes.

Koromon lo sigue, saltando y trepando entre las ramas con una agilidad impropia para su forma.

Taichi no puede reconocer una cosa en la lejanía con su catalejo y, sinceramente, no está sorprendido.

En los sueños, poco tiene lógica después de todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koromon salta delante de él para salvarlo cuando un insecto carmesí, anormalmente grande, se vuelve hacia él y Taichi no quiere que haga eso.

Eso se siente muy parecido a cuándo Hikari se disculpó por estar enferma.

Igual está agradecido.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En el fondo, Taichi no cree que sea un sueño. Toma a Koushiro por el brazo y corre lejos de Kuwagamon.

Ellos se esconden.

Sora los encuentra.

Eso se convertirá en un patrón aún cuando no puedan saberlo todavía.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces, Taichi piensa en el día que su abuelo le regaló los goggles y se pierde en su significado. Son lentes pero encierran un mensaje, son gafas pero él las mantiene como recordatorio.

Él no va a huir por culpa del miedo. Curioso como eso es, él va a correr para salvar a otros.

Eso lo empuja más que la adrenalina.

Sus compañeros siguen sus pasos. Lo harán siempre, desde entonces.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koromon lo mira con ojos grandes y curiosos y algo dentro de su pecho se estremece.

Una vez Miko lo rasguñó cuando él estaba defendiendo a un Koromon pero eso él no lo recuerda.

Una vez un Koromon estuvo pegado a su cara en una señal de amistad que no conocía pero él lo olvidó.

Una vez un Koromon se transformó en una criatura gigante que destruyó Hikarigaoka para salvarlos de un ave enorme.

Él no recuerda eso, pero su pecho igualmente duele cuando ve a Koromon saltar para defenderlo.

A su alrededor, sus amigos gritan.

A sus espaldas, un acantilado.

En el frente, un arcoiris. Muchos de ellos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Caen al vacío, ellos siete. Y ese es el verdadero inicio.

* * *

 **II.**

Cuando abre los ojos, Sora está en un lugar desconocido. Lo último que recuerda son los colores de la aurora, cálidos colores contra un manto de frío blanco. Se pregunta dónde está, pero la cuestión es vaga y lejana.

Abre los ojos y una figura rosa y azul, con grande ojos, la mira desde el otro lado con intensa atención.

—¡Sora! —dice alegremente y ella se siente extraña por no estar asustada—. Hola

Parpadea y no tiene idea de dónde está.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hay un fugaz recuerdo. La voz de la niña del sombrero rosado, Tachikawa Mimi, feliz por el día de nieve. A su alrededor, no hay un copo de nieve y se pregunta súbitamente si los otros no estarían en problemas... El superior Jou, Yamato y el niño de verde. Koushiro... Taichi.

Se levanta.

Camina.

—¿Dónde están los otros? — pregunta, pese a que la mente estaba llena de otras cosas.

—¡Sora! ¡No me dejes atrás!

No está sola, recuerda. _No está sola._

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Pyokomon. ¡Que bueno que estás aquí, Sora!

Ella no está segura que lo sea.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Recuerda a Kenji preguntando por Taichi, se recuerda preguntando por Hikari. Pero mira hacia todas partes y sabe que el campamento se ha vuelto irrelevante.

Mira su ropa, llena de tierra, y suspira. Pyokomon sigue sus pasos en lugar que Sora desconoce y eso no le hace sentir mejor.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ella los escucha gritar. No tarda mucho en hallar a Taichi y a Koushiro escondidos dentro del tronco de un árbol falso.

Curioso como es, se traga la inquietud por lo que los rodea y sonríe.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dice, tranquila.

Escucha la risa de un niño y el nudo en su estómago se afloja.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hay dos Soras, ella sabe, pero no está segura cuál le gusta más, cuál quiere ser. La que sonríe a sus amigos asustados para calmarlos o la que deseaba un campamento para no sentir la opresión que oscurece las nubes sobre su cabeza cuando está en casa. Se siente culpable de cualquier manera, como si algo pesado ocupase un lugar en los hombros.

Por el momento, eso no debería preocuparle. Taichi está con ella, y con eso, Sora está bien.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ellos corren para salvar sus vidas, corren hacia un abismo que no puede salvarlos, corren y caen pero vuelven a levantarse.

Sora no suelta a Mimi.

Sora se aferra a Pyokomon cuando le dice que irá con sus amigos a enfrentar a Kuwagamon.

Con sus brazos vacíos, ella ve a un ave de plumas rosas y se imagina libre. Las alas sirven para volar más allá de las telas que la apresan en su casa.

Pero el pensamiento vuela antes de que pueda darle una oportunidad para asentarse en sus pensamientos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ellos caen. Y no es más que el comienzo.

* * *

 **III.**

Koushiro se levanta del suelo sin dejar de mirar a la criatura que le dio la bienvenida. Sus ojos son oscuros y a su cuerpo lo forman curvas suaves, no es grande pero no es nimio. Tiene la tentación de tomar su laptop y revisar lo que puede encontrar de esa criatura, de ese lugar.

—Mis amigos me llaman Motimon.

La mente de Koushiro corre hacia las únicas personas que reconoce como amigos. Una niña con el cabello del cielo al atardecer, y un niño que lleva las goggles como insignia.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la Isla File.

Y eso responde a nada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces, él teme no entender. El saber es algo más que conocer los hechos, también es reconocerlos como parte de un todo, lo que significan dentro de eso.

Koushiro no sabe quién es, no se reconoce como Izumi aunque ese sea el apellido por el que lo llaman. No se reconoce como japonés auténtico por los rasgos que lo hacen distinguido: el color de sus ojos, el rojo que quema su cabello. No se reconoce como hijo de sus padres, porque él no los conoce y no se reconoce como un niño común porque lo llaman prodigio.

Pero él se reconoce como amigo de Taichi y Sora. Se reconoce como alguien que le gusta investigar.

El quiere saber todo excepto una cosa.

Olvidar debería ser sencillo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi es como un hermano mayor, uno que nunca tuvo, aunque tampoco es exactamente la definición que le daría. Taichi, que cree en él y que lo alienta y que lo mira sin juzgar. Transparente, en esencia, pero con zonas turbias que él puede ver con claridad.

Sora es como una caja de secretos, suyos y ajenos, y encierra un corazón tan cálido que brilla a través de sus ojos rubíes y derriten todo el hielo que se atraviesa en su camino. Sora que se siente insegura para decir por qué le gusta usar un gorro azul pero que no se preocupa en decirle que está bien siendo como es.

Koushiro los mira y no se siente tan fuera de contexto.

Entonces, llega Motimon y un mundo nuevo se abre ante sus ojos.

Él espera descubrir todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces, cuando recuerda, el principio es lo más borroso. Son niños en un campamento, siete niños comunes entre tantos otros, y ante ellos caen siete misteriosos meteoritos que caben en la palma de su mano. Koushiro no sabe de qué se trata, en principio, o por qué están allí.

Él enciende la computadora y sus manos se mueven sobre el teclado.

Está aliviado de no estar solo.

Está aliviado de que sus amigos lo acompañen mientras cae.

Los tres caen. Pero no son los únicos, todos caen.

El final está lejos todavía.


	8. El viaje de caminos enredados

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos**

8. _El viaje de caminos enredados_

* * *

El viaje empezó años atrás, pero ellos no lo recuerdan. Es un acontecimiento desdibujado que no logran alcanzar. Empezó con una niña mirando la pantalla de una computadora en una noche despejada. Empezó con un niño y un gesto de amistad. Empezó con un ave enorme y un cielo rasgado. Empezó con el sonido de un silbato.

Cuatro años atrás, la mayoría de ellos eran desconocidos y ahora están perdidos en una isla con los caminos entrelazados en una estela borrosa.

Taichi mira a Agumon a la luz de la hoguera que encendieron junto al vagón de un tren abandonado y se pregunta por qué le es tan familiar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces, Sora siente que todo a su alrededor se mueve en círculos que no la tocan, que están demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos y, aunque extiende los brazos para romper la distancia, está sola. El matrimonio entre dos personas que no comprende y que tiene el sabor de la soledad y la ausencia. La decepción de un grupo de niñas que confiaban cuando en ella cuando no debían (aunque sí), un mundo desconocido que los traga sin aviso y unos niños asustados de los que se siente responsable aún cuando no los conoce a todos.

Está cansada de lo que vio ese día, ese eterno día, de los monstruos que atacan sin razón y las amenazas que llegan desde el aire y la tierra. Quiere volver a casa. No le gusta sentirse tan.. _. frágil._

Suspira cuando Piyomon se acurruca de lado para dormir sueños rosados como plumas.

No quiere ser responsable, prefiere correr bajo la lluvia con Taichi. Prefiere ayudar a Koushiro a lograr algo que ella no soporta. Quiere ver a su madre, aunque duela. Desea escribir una carta a su padre, como acordaron hacer érase una vez.

No puede decepcionar a otra persona, quizás tampoco a un digimon, y no puede evitar sentir que Piyomon no aceptará eso fácilmente.

A veces quisiera ser menos... _Sora._ Pero no puede.

Le da la espalda a su digimon, añorando ropa limpia en el fondo de sus sueños. Añorando una vida que en realidad le sabe a decepción.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro quiere explorar el mundo, las posibilidades, los imposibles. Sus manos en el teclado, su mente lejos de lo que pasa a su alrededor, perdida en la información que todo lo conforma. El mundo se extiende amplio y vivo y él está allí para descubrirlo.

Con cada nuevo dato, él se olvida un poco de por qué está tan absorbido y con cada nueva pregunta, una respuesta es buscada hasta ser hallada.

Quiere saberlo todo, excepto quién es Izumi Koushiro.

—¿No quieres dormir un poco, Koushiro-han?

Duda, antes de contestar. —Estoy bien. Gracias, Tentomon.

El digimon hace un ruido que suena a protesta y Koushiro se congela en el recuerdo que despierta. Su madre.

—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

Él no puede evitarlo. Él calla.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi es el primero en hacer digievolucionar a su compañero, desde luego.

Sora suspira su alivio cuando lo ve sano y salvo, libre de Shellmon. Está un poco pálido, no tanto como Koushiro que parece haber visto un fantasma, pero su mejor amigo sonríe al mirarla y sólo quiere gritarle por ser tan inconciente.

No pueden darse el lujo de perderlo. Ella no puede darse el lujo de perderlo.

 _Taichi-baka._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro no se sorprende cuando Sora se queda atrás en la aldea de las Pyokomon y suspira, preocupado al verla en medio de la conmoción, preocupado por la cercanía del peligro que no los abandona. Él no está acostumbrado a la sensación, al miedo y al temor, y ese viaje despierta lados de él que no quiere que despierten.

Se siente bien cuando puede esconderse en la computadora y alejar todas sus inquietudes con simpleza. A veces, él piensa, debería estar asustado por perderse y no poder salir del laberinto que significa.

En el cielo azul, un ave con alas de fuego es una pintura fantasiosa. Sora siente que la puede alcanzar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El superior Jou comentó sobre las constelaciones con Taichi y Sora. Ellos saben que están bajo la noche de un mundo diferente, todo en ese lugar es curioso.

Koushiro piensa que puede ser artificial, que alguien los llevó allí para algo... pero, ¿lo sabrán en el campamento? ¿sus padres, sus profesores? ¿Acaso nadie se pregunta por su consentimiento?

—Tienes que dormir un poco —dice Sora, en voz baja. Sus ojos se ven preocupados a la luz de las llamas—. Te quedarás dormido en tu turno.

—Lo siento —se disculpa.

Ella sonríe, cierra los ojos. —Descuida. Trata de descansar. Mañana vamos a movernos otra vez.

Se pregunta si van a detenerse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro se encierra cada vez más. Su prisión no es siempre literal porque él es su propio carcelero, en ocasiones. Su prisión es parte de su libertad, dos verdades que colisionan con pensamientos y recuerdos. Lo que quiere saber desesperadamente, lo que no lo deja tranquilo cuando se pregunta de dónde vino. Los temores a su alrededor, aquellos que brotan en el interior, son tan fuertes que a veces trata de olvidarlos. Y se hunde.

Tentomon se queda a su lado y él descubre una forma de digievolucionar sin estar necesariamente en peligro.

A veces, él cree, todo sería más sencillo si no tuviera que despejarse de la computadora.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Si Koushiro tuviese que pensar en su peor momento junto a Mimi, él piensa en ella dentro de un laberinto.

En sus pesadillas, ella grita y él no la escucha. En la realidad, ellos son amigos de nuevo. En sus pesadillas, Koushiro desearía ser capaz de apartar la mirada del ordenador y fijarse en el sombrero rosa, encontrar una salida para salvarla.

Él no lo hace.

 _Nunca._

Despierta, sudando. Pero Mimi está a salvo, en la realidad. Eso hace la diferencia.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Taichi es el primero en encontrar su emblema, desde luego. Es un sol, por supuesto, y parece brillar en su corazón.

El orgullo hincha su pecho hasta que Koushiro no lo reconoce ni un poco. Él nunca ha sido así, tan absorto en sí mismo y temerario. Bajo su piel, había calidez y ahora sólo quedan rastros de luz de sol. Jou había tenido actitudes frías en el principio, cuando no quiso compartir la comida para ellos y era igual de inflexible que con todo lo demás; Yamato tiene bordes afilados a los que solo Takeru es inmune y ajeno, y Mimi es tan Mimi como en la escuela.

Taichi... parece otro. Es distinto al Taichi que llegó con ellos.

Koushiro va a buscar a Sora, la única que puede entender, la única que puede notar el oro y ella se ve tan preocupada como él.

No terminará bien, ese viaje de arrogancia.

A veces, odia tener razón.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

SkullGreymon aparece y Taichi se marchita frente a sus ojos. Él no puede hacer nada más que mirarlo retroceder, culpable y herido y triste.

—Fue un accidente —le dice Koushiro con toda la ferocidad que uno esperaría de cualquier otro. En la mitad de la noche pueden pretender que así fue—... Fue un error de cálculo. Fue...

—Casi nos destruye a todos —Taichi responde y es oscuro, tan oscuro como el aura del digimon que amenazó con destrozarlo todo. Quiere retroceder. Es como ver un eclipse sin protegerse los ojos.

Koromon se ve triste. —Taichi...

 _No volverá a pasar,_ piensa con desesperación mientras sacude la cabeza para que no sigan hablando. Escucha la voz de Hikari disculpándose por no poder jugar con él y se le revuelve el estómago. Recuerda la mirada en los ojos de su madre, el dolor de un golpe que sangra en gris.

No volverá a traerle dolor a nadie más.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora suspira y se sienta junto a Taichi, cuando ya no puede más. Están sumando días en ese extraño mundo y lo único que quiere es a su mejor amigo de regreso.

Ella lo echa de menos.

No quiere reconocer que siente las miradas de todo el grupo en su espalda, apilándose como ladrillos.

—No serías tú si te rindieras así, tan fácil. No necesitas perdón alguno. —No está muy segura sobre qué decir después—. Confío en ti, Taichi.

 _Te necesitamos._

 _Vuelve._

Taichi se sacude, en rechazo como si las palabras dolieran y es como si una nube sombría cayera sobre todos ellos cuando él está mal.

Sora se aleja, aunque antes tiene una cosa más. —... Si te hace sentir mejor, te perdonamos.

Lo hace.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Va a estar bien? —pregunta Yamato. Está apoyado en uno de los árboles, sus ojos fijos en Taichi.

Sora se muerde el labio, porque no tiene una respuesta.

Piyomon suspira, triste. A ella no le gusta ver a Sora tan apagada. Parece que ella extraña la luz de Taichi, también. Quizás es como cuando el sol ilumina al firmamento.

—Él es fuerte —dice Gabumon y los tres dan un respingo al escucharlo. En general, es un digimon tímido—. Va a estar bien. Necesita un poco de tiempo.

Yamato ve a Taichi mirando en su dirección y suspira. Quisiera tener palabras para decir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunta Takeru, se hace un lugar junto a Koromon. Taichi parpadea hacia el pequeño de ojos tan azules que le recuerdan el cielo que se extiende sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Sucede algo, Takeru? —dice, por instinto. Algo le recuerda vagamente a Hikari en ese tono.

—Tuve una pesadilla —murmura y es casi, casi silencioso. Sus ojos se oscurecen.

Angemon, Taichi supone. Se recuerda que no es el único con pesadillas.

—¿Quieres hablar con tu hermano? Él estará haciendo las guardias y...

Takeru se niega, enseguida. Él es rotundo. _No quiero que mi hermano piense que soy débil._ Su mirada es casi tan acuosa como la de Mimi cuando algo le emociona. —Quiero quedarme aquí, ¿puedo? Me siento a salvo.

Taichi se congela. Traga saliva.

—Sí, sí. Está bien.

Duda un minuto y luego sonríe, un poco. Takeru se duerme enseguida.

La mirada de dolor en otros ojos azules, esa, nadie la nota.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jou, que había encontrado su emblema, reflexiona sobre lo que debe hacer. Él no es un líder, aunque debería. Él no se hace escuchar, aunque trata. Él no sabe cómo decirle a sus padres que le preocupa su futuro.

—¿Crees que Taichi está bien? —le pregunta a Koushiro, cuando ellos cambian el turno. Sus amigos, el extraño grupo que los rodea, duermen plácidamente. El fantasma de SkullGreymon aún persiste en el rostro de Taichi. Pero Takeru se acurruca a su lado y duerme.

Jou nunca pensó que le costaría tanto perdonarse un error, a Taichi. Koushiro parece extrañamente apático.

Vuelve a mirar el cielo que los rodea, una vez más, y se pregunta qué seguirá después.


	9. Eclipse

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos**

9\. _Eclipse_

* * *

Si Taichi tuviese que decidir cuál fue la peor parte del viaje, sería difícil. Pensaría en algunos momentos terribles que aún lo atormentan, aún tras haberlos vivido y dejado atrás. SkullGreymon llega primero a su presente memoria, por el mal que evoca y la falta de fe que dejó una marca luego. Una marca que profundiza una cicatriz de antaño.

Sin embargo, Nanomon secuestrando a Sora, probablemente, es el más amargo de sus recuerdos, el más doloroso de sus pesares. Porque había estado en él: en su cobardía, en su valor, al alcance de su mano y la había perdido. Aún puede ver la pirámide, puede recordar la cerca electificada, puede oír la voz de Koushiro tan sentida cuando le dijo que podrían morir allí, y que ese no era un juego de video. Taichi recuerda que tuvo miedo. Recuerda que duda y recuerda que pierde a Sora por un momento de debilidad.

Él no sabe si puede perdonarse alguna vez por eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza antes, ese viaje. Antes del primero de agosto, antes del verano que no lo parece. Pero aquel día que se cubre de blanco cuando no debe, se graba en sus memorias con fuerza.

Una ola se alza en un campamento y traga siete niños de ocho.

Todo cambia, entonces. De algún modo, es el comienzo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro no sabe sentir. O tal vez siente demasiado y todo se magnífica. Él ya se sabe inadaptado, a pesar de sus amigos. En efecto, sigue sorprendido de lo fácil, lo inquietante, que es perderse frente a su curiosidad. No debería de ser así.

Mira el emblema morado en su mano, ese que encontró en un pozo de agua junto a uno color azul, que le pertenecía a Yamato, y se pierde en el dibujo. Son círculos conectados, entrelazados. No es un significado claro.

Por un instante, él se atreve a mirar a su alrededor.

No hay sonrisas, solo rostros arrugados en inquietud y el sueño vencedor tras una intensa vigía. No hay llanto, como hubo antes, cuando perdieron a uno de los suyos (a otro). Hay silencio. Terrible y angustiante silencio. Y está Sora, que mira el fuego con ojos perdidos, y Koushiro sabe que su mente está a kilómetros de distancia.

En Taichi.

Koushiro la entiende, más de lo que cree. No pueden mirarse el uno al otro porque los dos saben lo que están pensando.

Ya no está el sol en ningún lado, Taichi se lo llevó consigo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aunque es difícil, ellos se quedan juntos. Los seis. Un tiempo, por lo menos. Es curioso, muy curioso, que los días se hayan vuelto insoportablemente lentos. Son largos, siempre lo fueron, pero el peso lo empiezan a sentir cuando se suman uno tras otro, tras otro...

—Hoy se cumple un mes —dice Tentomon a Koushiro y él teme preguntar sobre a qué cosa se refiere. ¿Un mes desde que llegaron? ¿un mes desde que salieron a de la Isla File? ¿Un mes desde la muerte de Angemon? Él perdió la cuenta de los días, porque los días no corren igual que en... Casa.

Traga saliva. Piensa en Yoshie, que le preparó deliciosos bocadillos para el viaje, y que debe estar preocupada. Piensa en la noche antes del campamento, cuando pretendía tener dulce sueños, y la sintió acariciarle el pelo con el amor de una madre. Una madre. Su madre.

Cierra los ojos.

—¿Un mes de qué, Tentomon? —Koushiro no puede contenerse.

—Desde que desaparecieron —dice rotundamente. Es evidente a quiénes se refiere.

Silencio.

—¡No lo digas así! —Palmon regaña y sus ojos son tristes, se queda sin aliento—, a Koushiro no le gusta que hables así. ¡Menos mal que Mimi o Sora no están cerca!

Tiene razón.

Palmon mira a Koushiro para que la respalde. Es muy Mimi, a veces. Son tan idénticas que casi duele notar lo diferente que es él de Tentomon.

—Yo...

—Además, estás contando los días mal —dice Gomamon, con certeza. Puede que sea fingida, sin embargo—. No puede haber pasado un mes...

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Koushiro, aunque no debería. La pregunta le araña la garganta al caer de sus labios. Sabe que se va a arrepentir de preguntar porque la respuesta no la quiere.

Palmon llora. Cuando regresa, Mimi le grita a Koushiro por hacerla llorar y él se disculpa varias veces.

Y, por alguna razón, no se siente igual que semanas atrás.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta Yamato, sus brazos en alto, en un gesto apaciguador que no habría usado con Taichi.

El estómago de Koushiro se retuerce incómodamente.

—No fue culpa de él —Palmon dice, cuando sus lágrimas se secan—... Tentomon es insensible. Él... él mencionó que ya pasó un tiempo…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora suspira cuando ve a Mimi quedarse dormida tras la discusión con Koushiro, no, no con. Sobre. Acerca de. Koushiro no discute, es experto en evitarlo todo.

A ella le cuesta mucho más que a su joven compañera y no es porque no está cansada.

Lo está.

Realmente, lo está.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Takeru, que ha sido sorprendentemente tranquilo. Él se queda con los digimon cuando ellos discuten, los distrae y ahora mira a Sora con cuidado.

Ella sonríe.

—Sí —responde—. Quiero que la fogata siga encendida. Por si acaso.

En las orillas del desierto, en la oscuridad desolada, se siente como una tarea inútil. Les da calor, en las noches frías, pero a Sora le cuesta mirar cuando Yamato enciende el fuego. Agumon era quién lo hacía.

—Él va a encontrarnos seguro —dice Takeru, y sus ojos son profundos pozos azules—. Nos buscará como fue a buscarte.

A Sora, el recuerdo, la desgarra. Cuando ella lo necesitó, Taichi le había tomado de la mano y la había salvado. Cuando él la necesitó... Ella había estado demasiado lejos para alcanzar.

Llora, en silencio, cuando se da vuelta y finge dormir. Es curioso que empieza acurrucándose contra Piyomon más a menudo que no.

Es un consuelo, el cariño de su digimon.

No haberlo ayudado... Eso, probablemente no se lo perdonará.

Piensa en su rostro sonriente y quiere olvidar que le falló.

—Sora, despierta —Alguien dice.

No es Taichi.

 _Yamato_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Tenemos que mantenernos en movimiento —es la voz de Yamato la que rompe el silencio en el frío desierto. Un susurro roto, tan triste.

Koushiro mira el fuego y sus ojos reflejan las llamas como un espejo y sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado. Está de espaldas y resuelto: no quiere ver el rostro de Sora, el dolor que refleja. Koushiro sabe que no debe escuchar la discusión pero no puede evitarlo. Su curiosidad es más grande que la precaución.

—Volverá aquí—dice ella, desafiante, pero su voz tartamudea. Ninguno de ellos discute en voz alta, Koushiro lo aprecia. Los demás duermen—, volverá. No podemos dejarlo.

—Quiero que vuelva—dice Yamato y hay una ferocidad en su voz que sorprende. Entonces, silencio—, pero, mientras tanto, ¿ _qué_?

—Él volverá, Yamato —ella susurra, suspira su tristeza—, tiene que volver. Es Taichi.

Koushiro se relaja un poco en la fe de ella.

Yamato se aleja, sin decir nada, y él sabe que está preocupado, _ellos_ lo saben.

—Él va a volver —dice Koushiro, en voz baja. Sora lo mira y sus ojos tienen lágrimas silenciosas. Ella necesita recordarlo tanto como el resto de ellos—, vamos a estar bien.

Cuando ella los deja, apenas unas noches después, Koushiro no es ni remotamente sorprendido.

El tiempo sigue moviéndose, a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **N/A:** La última escena es una edición de algo que escribí para otro fic publicado así que siento que hice un poco de trampa ;)


	10. Un viaje de ida y vuelta

Este fic es para el reto de **Genee** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Ecuaciones, contradicciones y pelirrojos**

10\. _Un viaje de ida y vuelta_

* * *

A veces, cuando piensa en sus días previos al Mundo Digital, él recuerda los pocos rostros que se repiten. Sus padres. Hikari. Sus abuelos. Hay más, desde luego. Sora. Koushiro. Sus amigos. Sus compañeros del club de fútbol. Sus profesores. Todas caras de recuerdos que lo acompañan. Algunas tienen nombres grabados a fuego, otros están escritos de arena.

Agumon parece destinado a ser algo más. Su compañero de vida, tal vez.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hikari lo recibe con los ojos cansados del sueño, el rostro pálido y enfermizo por una gripe que vuelve con una venganza. Hikari es la que abre la puerta cuando él vuelve a casa un primero de agosto que no debería ser.

Ella sonríe a Koromon como si lo hubiera visto antes, como si fuera un viejo amigo que regresa a casa.

Ella lo mira con ilusión, parece contenta con tenerlo de regreso, y él se siente más perdido que nunca cuando la misma respuesta suena en el teléfono.

Está en casa.

Pero sus amigos, ellos no.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koushiro aparece como una fugaz imagen en su pantalla. Suena tan poco él que Taichi se siente sumergido en agua helada. No hay rastro de Sora, la siempre presente, la siempre confiable Sora, y él siente una soledad que no espera. No puede quedarse allí cuando sus amigos lo necesitan, no puede quedarse allí.

No puede.

No puede.

¿Cómo puede volver a un punto de partida que se le escapa?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Agumon es alegre y entusiasta y justo. Es inocente, una expresión triste que Taichi no puede dejar de mirar cuando le pregunta que hará. Él dice que pueden quedarse, que Agumon puede ser parte de la familia.

Hay tantas respuestas a sus preguntas sobre el futuro, él no sabe cómo dar la correcta. Koushiro es mejor en eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Agumon le enseña que está bien tener miedo, si luego te atraves a superarlo. Que no tenerlo al enfrentar tus pesadillas, eso te vuelve temerario e irresponsable.

Taichi, a veces, se abruma con los miedos. Pero, aún así, con sus miedos, su corazón resplandece en naranja y él puede levantarse cuando se cae.

Taichi aprende eso gracias a Agumon.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Recuerda a Jou marcando números en una playa, su firme creencia que responderían y quiere marcar ese número desconocido y darle esperanzas.

Recuerda a Mimi llorando por sus padres y algo se anuda en su pecho cuando la voz alegre de su hermana se difunde en la habitación, un contraste entre almas inocentes.

Recuerda una melodía desgarrada que brota desde una armónica, la mirada de Yamato brillando en azul agridulce.

Recuerda a Takeru y sus pesadillas, y de repente se siente tan cansado como antes, como cuando era una decepción para todos, para sí mismo.

Recuerda a Koushiro y a Sora, sus pelirrojos, sus mejores amigos. Sus sonrisas, sus muecas y pese a que tiene a Hikari con él se siente extrañamente perdido en un lugar familiar.

Él no debería estar ahí, no debería sentirse así. Él no debería pensar en quedarse. Él no debería sentir que tiene que irse.

Taichi corre tras Agumon y la decisión la toma como toma todas sus decisiones.

En el fondo, sabe que tenía que volver con los que estaban esperando.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hikari se queda atrás, con el cielo abierto delante de ella y escombros volando hacia un agujero. Taichi y Koromon se le escaparon de las manos, volando a un mundo que ella no conoce y con una promesa que le aprieta el corazón. Si ella hubiese sido más fuerte, no lo hubiese soltado. Pero ella no es, así que tiene que esperar que él regrese. Esperó cuatro años por Koromon, después de todo, y él regresó.

Hace sonar el silbato durante el camino a casa. Pero nadie responde.


End file.
